Lost
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: IbGarry / Berjalan tanpa arah, Ib bertemu dengan pemuda yang tak ia kenal, namun pada akhirnya, takdir melapisi ingatannya dengan cahaya, membuat ingatan yang tersembunyi jauh dalam kegelapan akhirnya diterangi oleh cahaya. # First fic here, mind to RnR? #


Kakinya menapaki langkah demi langkah yang sudah dilalui orang tuanya, berusaha untuk mengejar mereka yang terlihat kebingungan mencari anak semata wayangnya. Iris merah kecoklatannya memandang mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan; maya, tapi nyata.

Bibir kecilnya membuat lekukan tipis, memaksakan sedikit kesedihannya untuk ditutupi dengan senyuman manisnya yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia melangkah menjauhi tempatnya berdiri, berusaha mencari tempat yang kira-kira akan didatangi orang tuanya bila sudah lelah mencari dirinya.

Ia tersesat.

Helaian rambutnya tersibak angin, iris kemerahan berkaca sarat akan kesedihan, ekspresi takut terpeta jelas di wajah manisnya, bahunya bergetar ketakutan. Ia tidak mengenal semuanya—jalan ini, orang ini, rumput ini—

—semuanya terasa asing.

Tersenyum kecut, sang gadis melangkah menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang, menuntun kakinya untuk beristirahat di suatu tempat yang jauh. Jauh dari kerumunan, terpantul siluet seorang pemuda yang duduk merenung sambil merokok di matanya. Sang gadis mematung, entah harus kesana dan duduk diam bersama pemuda asing itu atau kembali ke kerumunan dan mencari orang tuanya?

Ia terlalu malas untuk mencari orang tuanya—lagipula, baru saja kemarin ia ke sebuah pameran seni Guertena, dan sekarang ia diajak berjalan-jalan ke sini. Ia tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan sesuatu yang ia rasa janggal setelah pulang dari pameran seni tersebut. Ingatannya seolah terpecah, dihapus, dan semakin keras ia berusaha mengingat, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit.

Kakinya mengentikan langkah, melihat sosok pemuda asing yang familiar dimatanya.

"Ah, kau yang kemarin."

—adalah kata yang pertama kali ia dengar sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati sang pemuda.

—

Lost

—**Ib (c) kouri—**

Lost (c) mizuhanashi

warning: misstypo, ooc.

note: saya gak peduli ada yang baca ato nggak, tapi game ini emang seru. saya suka Garry sama Ib! Mary juga._.

—

Matanya meneliti penampilang sang pemuda di dekatnya, berusaha mengenalinya. Dan saat ia menyadari jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipi porselennya. Jarinya ia tautkan satu sama lain, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup yang ia rasakan. Pemuda bermata satu disampingnya hanya terdiam, terlihat tidak memerhatikan—padahal sebenarnya ia memerhatikan sang gadis dengan seksama.

Mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan kebelakang, mata yang tidak jelas melihat ke arah mana, jemari yang saling bertautan, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yang gugup saat ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang berada di dekatnya—salah, terlihat seperti seorang gadis pada masa pubertas yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Waktu berputar lambat, ingin sekali ia kembali ke kerumunan, mencari ibunya yang—mungkin saja—menangisinya, kemudian melaporkan kehilangannya pada pusat informasi. Tapi sel otaknya seolah menolak pesan hatinya, tidak mau mengkomando tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan kembali mencari ibunya.

"—Hei, apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Reflek, sang pemuda menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sebatang rokok yang ia selipkan di bibirnya ia lempar ke sembarang arah, "ah, Nona Kecil, apa kau bertanya padaku?" jawabnya, terdengar familiar oleh indera pendengaran sang gadis. Gaya bicara khas yang terdengar seperti wanita itu—sangat familiar dan terang—masih menyisakan bekas pada ingatan sang gadis.

Sang gadis—Ib mengangguk, dan pemuda tanggung disampingnya tertawa kecil. "mungkin?" hentakan sol sepatu mengalihkan atensi gadis, melihat kearah sepatu pemuda. "kau terlihat tak asing bagiku—saat kau menghampiri pahatan mawar itu, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu, jauh sebelum itu." merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih—dengan noda kemerahan.

"Aku tidak ingat aku memiliki ini, dan pematikku hilang." meneliti sapu tangan putih itu, Ib teringat sesuatu, membuatnya mencari benda yang ia cari di saku roknya.

Saat ia tidak menemukan apapun, ia memandang sang pemuda, "Tuan! Izinkan aku melihat sapu tangan itu." ia tampak bingung, tapi tangannya terulur, menyerahkan sapu tangan yang dimaksud pada Ib. Irisnya memandang sapu tangan yang juga familiar dimatanya.

Bordiran huruf dengan benang merah telrihat menghiasi satu sisi sapu tangan.

"… I—'Ib'," matanya menilik seksama, huruf itulah yang ada dalam sisi saputangan dengan renda putih bersih. "dimana anda mendapatkan ini, Tuan?" Ib menatap intens pemuda disampingnya, membuat sang pemuda merasa tidak enak.

Menggaruk tengkuknya, "tidak tahu, benda itu sudah ada padaku saat aku melihat replika mawar itu,"

"Ini milikku," terang sang gadis, dengan kesedihan yang terpeta di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Be—betulkah?" sang pemuda memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "aku tidak tahu kenapa benda itu ada padaku, jadi kupikir… kau boleh mengambilnya kembali." katanya, membuat senyum tipis di wajah sang gadis terlihat semakin melebar. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ib menyimpan sapu tangan miliknya ke dalam saku roknya, "aku tertinggal orang tuaku." gumamnya—namun masih terdengar oleh sang pemuda, "mungkin mereka menangis sekarang." tambahnya.

Sang pemuda mengangguk. "kalau begitu, mau mencari bersama-sama—"

"—Ib?"

Lanjutnya, setelah beberapa detik jeda. Sang gadis menatap sang pemuda, anggukan menjawab pernyataan pemuda tanggung, membiarkan perkara aneh dimana ia bisa mengetahui nama sang gadis secara misterius. Senandung pelan terus mengalun dari bibir kecil Ib, senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Ayo—Garry," panggilnya, sang gadis kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Ga—Garry…?"

Menatap ke arah mata sang pemuda dengan lurus, "Namamu… Garry?"

Alis bertautan, sang pemuda—Garry—mengangguk.

(Dan keheningan meraja kedua belah pihak).

"Kau…" Garry membuka mulut, menghapus keheningan. "darimana kau tahu—?"

Kehilangan kata-katanya; dan sang gadis mengetahui itu. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Mungkin… takdir?" kemudian ia berlari menuju kerumunan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Garry, "Kau percaya takdir, Garry?" matanya yang bersih berkilat senang—entah kenapa. Perasaan lega mengisi ronggah hatinya—entah kenapa. Hal yang mengganjal tidak lagi mengusik pikirannya. Ia sudah melupakan perkara yang ia pikirkan sejak pulang dari pameran seni.

Kaki Garry melangkah mengikuti gerak langkah Ib yang sangat kecil, berusaha tidak melewatinya, namun tetap berlari bersebelahan dalam satu gerakan yang tak serasi, namun tetap mengundang kebahagiaan bagi mereka sang penikmat. Lagkah realisnya diselingi tawa bahagia yang lepas, tawa yang tampak seperti penikkmat hidup sejati, bersama dengan yang mereka cintai.

Bergandengan tangan, mereka melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat sesuatu yang tak jelas. Berhenti sebentar, sang gadis merogoh saku roknya, mecoba meraih sesuatu yang ia simpan disana sejak awal. Dan saat ia menemukannya, ia memerlihatkan pada Garry, pematik tua yang terlihat usang, dengan huruf-huruf yang disusun dan membentuk namanya.

"Ini milikmu? 'Garry' yang kukenal hanya kau, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mengetahuimu." sang pemuda menangkap tangan sang gadis, mengambil pematiknya yang—entah kenapa ada pada sang gadis.

Kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama, "sepertinya kita memang pernah bertemu sebelum ini," ucap Garry dengan senyuman khasnya. "kau memegang pematikku, aku memegang saputanganmu, benar-benar aneh."

Ib mengangguk. "mungkin ini takdir,"

Sang pemuda terdiam.

(—Sebelum desauan angin menyibak surai cokelat sang gadis,)

"Kau terlalu polos, Ib, Garry."

Saat mereka menoleh ke arah belakang, sosoknya adalah yang terpantul di iris mata mereka. Surai kekuningan dan mata biru cerah—secerah langit, dengan gaun hijau kusam yang merupakan cirri khasnya.

"—Mary?"

—

[f.i.n.e.?]

—

**a.n:** saya jatuh cinta sama game ini. serius. apalagi garry. asdfghjkl lo kok kece banget?! mirip xerxes break—oke, sebelum nyasar lebih jauh, lebih baik sudahi note sesat ini.

btw, saya agak miris pas liat garry mati gitu, yang _'the forgotten portrait'_ itu! aaaa saya nyaris nangis ;;A;; #lebaylu


End file.
